winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 216
Hallowinx! is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis At Alfea, the Winx are presenting a report on the Magic Dimension. Flora starts the report, but was immediately cut off by Palladium and told her to explain it in her own words rather than reading directing off of her paper. While Flora gives her report of an Ancient Tree she had interviewed, Bloom whispers to Aisha of them being invited to a Halloween Party which is being held tonight on Gardenia. Aisha has never heard of this term "Halloween" and so Bloom a brief explanation, Aisha then this to Stella who did the same to Musa and to Flora until it reached Tecna who's excitement ends up blurting it out loud in front of the class. And for that, Palladium issues a one hundred paged report due by tomorrow morning. Jolly flies like a card through Alfea until she reaches her sister, Livy who greets her. Livy tells her that she is going to a Halloween party tonight and is overjoyed to be attending. Once Livy invites Jolly along, she tells Livy that there is a black shadow over her, but Livy pulls her hand, and Jolly refuses to go and tells her that a horrid thing awaits the traveler. In a dark place, Jolly appears and casts a spell which makes three cards appear: the caravan, the frighten fawn, and the three faceless sisters. Jolly tells them that they should not go to the party and that a cruel trick is awaiting them. As Stella teleports them all to Gardenia, Bloom thanks Jolly for the prophecy but feels that there is nothing to worry about. Bloom then warns the Pixies to stay out of trouble even if only little kids can see them before all are teleported. In Gardenia, the Winx and the Pixies are walking on the streets, taking in the sights of Halloween. Curious, Stella asks if Bloom's friend invited everyone. Bloom replies that Halloween is an international party but the one they are going to is a private party and everyone wears a costume. At a crosswalk, Flora asks if Bloom's friend knows that Bloom had brought them along. Bloom replies that Mitzi is not a friend but she did say they were welcome to come. Suddenly, a car honks at them, and the person in the car is none other than Mitzi and a friend of hers. Bloom introduces the Winx to her; afterwards Mitzi tells Bloom that the party is at eight pm and not to look "scruffy" before commanding her driver to start driving again. The girls do not like Mitzi's attitude and Tecna calls Mitzi's blue top “tacky”. Bloom puts on a more positive approach and to just enjoy the party and pay no attention to Mitzi. The girls arrive at the mansion where Mitzi's party is being held - the Silent Villa. While the Pixies are preoccupied by the artificial sound, they see a tall, eerie woman speaking and then walks away, disappearing in the fog. After that, the Pixies follow the girls. When they reach the door, Bloom knocks. They notice the house is falling apart; Bloom opens the door and is greeted by a maid who shows them inside. Soon, Mitzi, the host of the party, shows up and walks graciously down the stairs with an audio tape befitting her entrance. The tape however, starts to loop. Furious for ruining her entrance, Mitzi calls the person who was manning it - a loser and to a get out of her sight, causing him to break into tears. Mitzi then walks over to Bloom, shows off her dress and the expensive material used to make the sparkles. She then criticizes the girls “outfits”, seeing them wear long black robes she finds it disappointing. With that, Stella tells her to put on some sunglasses and the Winx reveals their fairy outfits underneath the robes, stunning Mitzi and impressing the other party goers. One of the party goers asks how they made their wings and Flora responds that "it's a secret", another party goer hopes one day she can wear something like that. Mitzi stands aside, clearly annoyed that the Winx are getting all the attention, a friend of hers appears and asks if she would like her to deal with it but Mitzi says she has a plan to scare them all and cackles. Jolly performs another reading and this time, she says that doom is very near. Flora and Bloom are in another part of the room when Mitzi motions her maid to give them a drink. As the maid walks towards them, Flora and Bloom notice a man acting mysterious and Bloom decides introduce him to Flora. As she talks to him, the maid offers her some drinks and the two fairies take one, Bloom however takes two and offers it to the mysterious man but he refuses. Flora then comments on how antisocial Mitzi's friends are. They move somewhere else, and with the extra drink, hope to meet someone else which does not go well. While Flora and Bloom are not paying attention, Mitzi, wanting to ruin Bloom’s dress, walks over and "accidentally" pulls on Bloom’s wings causing the drink in her hand to spill onto her dress. Mitzi happily states that it will stain the dress and walks away. While she is not looking, Bloom uses magic to remove stain and put it back into her glass. She calls Mitzi, acts as if nothing happened and compliments her drinks saying "it'd be a shame to spill one" with a satisfied grin. Mitzi, of course, is left confused. Outside, strange and eerie girls speak again about the mask. Inside, Jolly notices and frighteningly asks Musa about it. Musa calms Jolly down and says it is one of Mitzi's "boring friends". Appearing to be talking to herself, Mitzi laughs at her and mocks her for hanging out with Bloom too long. Musa mentions being hungry and the door bell rings, Musa answers it and a guy delivers cakes for the party. One of Mitzi's male friends approaches Musa and offers her one, she takes it and ends up getting a bit of a stomach ache. Turns out it was an earwax flavored one, Mitzi walks off with her friend and calls Musa "pathetic". Musa is angry at the trick and Jolly takes revenge into her own hands by making the pumpkins circle Mitzi to frighten her, until Livy stops her. On the stairs, Tecna and Digit notice a crack on the wall. Tecna voices how the crack worries her and Digit points out that the crack originates from a picture of three faceless girls. It appears that Jolly’s prophecy was correct and the two go and find the others. In a room, Tecna relates what she and Digit saw, and Bloom worries that there will be big trouble if it is the Trix. Aisha then points out another picture that is on a cracked wall too. Tecna reads the picture. Apparently, there had been constant renovation done to mansion but it would always age fifty years very quickly. No construction crew would dare enter the premise again – meaning, the house is haunted. Suddenly, the maid calls Bloom in a panic and tells her that Mitzi is ill and wants Bloom's help. In Mitzi’s room, Mitzi is acting hysterical and a concerned Bloom asks what happened. In fear, Mitzi tells them that she saw the three faceless girls in the mirror. Her friend, the one with an eye patch, calmly relates the story of three evil sisters to the Winx. The three sisters had lived in the mansion over one hundred years ago, there was an article about an incident where their younger sister was murdered when someone tried to demolish the house. To avenge their beloved sister, the three sold their souls to witches and were not heard of again. Digit then tells Tecna she saw one in the yard. Mitzi then tells them that if the fourth sister is returning, mirrors will shatter as one walks by them. Which happened to her, and something bad will happen if the fourth sister does return. Her friend describes the fourth sister and that her gaze is petrifying and looking into her eyes wills impending doom. Fearing for her own safety, Mitzi asks for Bloom's help and Bloom agrees to do so. They walk down the stairs and see that the mirrors have all been shattered, the guests also say the same things Mitzi said. Needing to solve this the Winx head outside to investigate. Outside, Stella notices someone in the fog and approaches them but it was just a rake, until she drops. One of the sister appears and slowly makes her way towards the Winx, forcing them to back away, then the other two sisters approaches them. Inside the mansion, everyone laughs at the Winx's beliefs in the supernatural. It turns out it was just a ruse to fool them into believing the story. While laughing, Mitzi heads down the stairs, stops the laughter and says that the three sisters did exist but everything else was made up by her. She now tells everyone to grab a pumpkin and as the finale is approaching. The Winx continue backing away and see a safer place to be. They continue walking and notice the floating pumpkins. The three sisters continue going towards the Winx as they try to retreat. Elsewhere outside, Mitzi is suiting up as the fourth sister. She assumes her character and starts walking towards the Winx. One of the three sisters announces the arrival of the fourth sister, Mitzi roars but Stella sees through it by the way Mitzi carries herself. The other "three sisters" unmasks themselves and Mitzi does too. Mitzi calls Stella a witch for catching her, Stella replies by saying that she "does have a maggot face". Mitzi wants the girls to admit that they were scared and laughs. The Winx are not amused, Mitzi continues laughing when a floating "sister" appears behind Mitzi. Stella points that out, with not a hint of fear. The other three girls flee and when Mitzi turns around, she screams and faints. After that, it is revealed that it was just the Pixies. Back at the party, the Winx start up the dance floor and encourages everyone to dance, while Mitzi remains in a bad mood for the rest of the evening. Major Events *The Winx, Stella in particular, foil Mitzi's plan to scare them. Debuts *Jolly Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Alfea Staff **Palladium *Alfea Students **Ortensia **Kimmy **Karina **Kaie **Selene **Miky **Alice *Pixies **Lockette **Livy **Jolly **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Humans **Mitzi Spells Used None. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Mitzi, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sebastian Arcelus as Professor Palladium Rai English Coming soon... Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia *In the 4Kids dub due to a numbering mix-up, this episode aired after "Heart of Cloud Tower". On the DVD, the order was fixed. *Some of the costumed party-goers are dressed as iconic characters such as Freddy Kruger (Nightmare on Elm Street), Witch Hunter Robin (Witch Hunter Robin), Darth Vader (Star Wars), Spider-man (Spider-man) and Char Aznable (Mobile Suit Gundam). *In the Cinélume dub, when Bloom says that Halloween is an international party - that is false, as some parts of the world have not heard of such a holiday nor is it celebrated. *In the Cinélume dub, a Spiderman costumer delivers pumpkin cakes to the show, which Musa receives. She was tricked into eating one, which was earwax-flavored, according to Mitzi. In the French dub, the cake was stuffed with chilies. *In the Cinélume dub, Tecna comments on the house, referencing both Resident Evil and Doom ("It's just like the house in that video game, 'Resident Evil Doom 2'!"). Also noted, the house plaque reads "Silent Villa", a shout-out to the Silent Hill game series. *In the Cinélume dub, before the girls arrive at the house, the camera pans up to show a little witch girl flying by on a broom, who bears a striking resemblance to Kiki from the Miyazaki film, Kiki's Delivery Service. *This is the first time the TV series celebrated a holiday. The second being is Christmas in "A Magix Christmas". *The Winx transformation sequence is never shown. *In one scene a woman dressed as a pirate was holding a cigarette, in the 4Kids dub the cigarette was edited out. *If one looks closely, Mitzi's driver is wearing a similar outfit to one of the party goers. Mistakes *As the patio's roof top crumbles slightly, as Tecna raises her arm to comment on the aging house, her sleeves are missing. *After opening the door and getting a scare from a pumpkin suddenly dropping down, Stella's top is black instead of orange. *When Bloom is talking to Mitzi, Bloom's crown is missing. *When Jolly reads the pumpkins future, her eyes become yellow for a while. *After reading into the prophecy once more, the camera zooms out and Jolly is once again surrounded by Musa, Tecna, Digit, Tune and Piff; Musa's midriff is missing. *While the Winx are out investigating and as Stella turns her attention towards the area where she saw someone, her arm bracelet are missing. Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (1).jpg|Tecna's missing sleeves. Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (2).jpg|Stella's top is black. Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (3).jpg|Bloom's missing crown. Yellow.png|Yellow eyes. Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (4).jpg|Stella's missing arm bracelets. Quotes "Well, Mitzi isn't exactly a friend but she did say you guys could come along." '- Bloom' "The party is at eight o'clock. Try not to look so scruffy alright?" '- Mitzi' "Huh? Huh?! ... A black cat just spoke to me!" '- Flora' "Wow! Just like that video game, Resident Evil Doom 2!" '- Tecnas comment of the house where Mitzi is holding her party. ''"You loser!! Get out! I never wanna see your face again! Got it?!" '- Mitzi' dismissing the boy who messed up the audio tape during her entrance. "Sweetie, put on your sunglasses!" '- Stella' to Mitzi as the Winx reveals their "costumes". "Ooh, Mitzi's are very boring... They're all antisocial!" '- Flora' "I saw them! ...All three of them! ...They're still alive! The mirror!" '- Mitzi' begins her ruse. "She wears a dreary dress, eyes are red. Red like blood! ... A long white mask she wears. The fourth sister is here! Behold!" '- One of the "three sisters"' "My mission is not to understand destiny but to point out the possibility of a gloomy future." '- Jolly' Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes